


Acquaintances with Benefits

by auntie_reiji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casual Sex, Humanstuck, M/M, Second person POV, have you e'er felt a sudden lust for dilfs?, signless pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntie_reiji/pseuds/auntie_reiji
Summary: Signless and Spades Slick have been hooking up on a regular basis for a while.  Tonight marks another one of their nights together.





	Acquaintances with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to me for posting the first complete fic in this ship tag.

"So," You say.  
"So," The other man replies, pulling a cigarette up to his lips and lighting it. 

"All these times we've met and I still never caught your name."  
"You never asked." His voice is deep and gravelly. Combined with the way he dresses and grooms himself, it rather suits him. "Spades. Spades Slick."  
You raise an eyebrow. The name isn't unfamiliar to you, and from the look he's giving you, he can tell.  
"Is that a dealbreaker, Rav?" He adds derisively, defensively.  
"I don't deal in moral judgments," you admit, leaning against the wall, "Though if you ever decide to make a change, I will lend a hand as best as I can."  
He snorts, exhaling pungent smoke. "Who, me? Pfft, if I tried to turn things around what first, a lifetime in jail? Even if I wanted to change, how would I?"  
"If you'd ever like to find out..." You let that thought peter out, changing the subject. You can tell that one isn't quite ripe for picking yet. Yet. "That's not why we met here tonight though, is it?"  
"What's there to say about that?" He takes a strong puff from his cigarette, breathing out a large cloud.  
You shrug again. "Not much, I suppose." You think for a minute. "Is that all why you've never shown me your home?"  
He gives you a strange look, but he nods. "Not like you've shown me yours, either."  
"I have three kids at home, Slick. I don't think they need to meet my one night stands."  
"Well this is more than a one night stand, ain't it Rav? It's at least been several nights."  
You chuckle at that. "Fair, fair. You understand though."  
He nods, then scratches his head. "So three kids huh?"  
"Four, one of them's moved out now though," you tell him. "Although she still joins us every week for Shabbat, along with her boyfriend."  
He hums in acknowledgement, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and extinguishing it against his shoe. "Alright, smoke break's over," he says. "Why don't we get goin'? We both got somewhere to be tomorrow."

You stand up straight. "You're not wrong, but there's still no need to rush." Still, you walk alongside him to a hotel near the bar you two always meet at.  
"So erm... kids. They adopted or...?" He dances around asking about a relationship.  
"Had them with my late wife." You'd like to think that topic doesn't still sting. It does.  
He can tell too, it seems. At the very least, he winces. "Sorry."  
"It's fine." You shake your head. "It was years ago. Cancer."  
He cringes. "Must've been rough."  
"It was. Thankfully the community stepped in to help take care of the family, while we were mourning. Don't know how we would've managed, otherwise."

He nods. The two of you walk in silence for a bit longer before arriving at the hotel. It's modest, a lowkey place. Perfect for a pair like you. It’s your turn to pay for the room, and he waits idly to the side while you talk with a visibly bored clerk. She hands you a key, and you look over at Slick, gesturing for him to follow you. You lead him up to the room in silence, unlocking the door and letting him in first. You close the door behind yourself, taking off your cloak while he removes his hat and jacket.  
“Those pants still look ridiculous,” he comments, eyeing you from head to toe.  
You shrug, choosing to remove your socks and shoes instead of answering. You approach him, brushing your fingers over the smooth fabric of his dress shirt.  
“Gonna take it off?” he asks gruffly.  
“Yeah.” You slowly unbutton it, taking the opportunity to delicately stroke his chest as you go. He inhales sharply at that.  
“Damn slow at this...” He mutters, looking away. You smirk, not changing your pace one bit. Eventually you hit the last few buttons, and slip your hands down to untuck his shirt. The noise he makes at that is less than dignified. It always is. You finish with those buttons fast enough, looking back to his face as you touch his now-nude torso. It isn’t even just that you enjoy making him squirm- though that’s certainly part of it. It feels nice, that sort of gentle intimacy.  
He clicks his tongue, giving you a frustrated expression. You take the hint, sitting down on the bed and quickly removing your pants. Well, as quickly as one _ can _ remove chest-high pants anyway. The whole time you look him up and down. He looks so good like that- slightly disheveled, disgruntled, half-disrobed. You’d never admit it, but you think he looks best when all he’s wearing is his hat and a pair of pants. 

It doesn’t last that long though, before he’s taking them off, snapping you out of your reverie. While he's at it, he removes his prosthetic arm and sets it aside carefully. He's always said he doesn't care to wear it in the bedroom. You don't really mind either way. You drop your pants to the ground, leaning forward to take his arm and pull him towards the bed. He makes a quiet, surprised noise, but falls onto the bed with little effort.  
“Was that necessary?” he grumbled, shifting along with you into a more comfortable position.  
“Absolutely,” you reply, swinging your leg over his hips to straddle him. You hold back a moan at the sight of him like that, underneath you. You brace yourself against the mattress, leaning down to kiss him. He tastes like cigarettes and whiskey, smells like cologne, and you can feel his stubble scraping against your skin. You’d be a liar if you said you weren’t into that.  
He slides his tongue into your mouth, using it to toy with your tongue. You give him a muffled moan, you and your body both eagerly responding to him. His eye meet yours, and you can just see how smug he’s feeling. You’ll let him keep feeling that way.

You pull away, still looking down at him, licking your lips. He raises an eyebrow at you, but he soon understands exactly what you’re doing when you pull back and settle your face down between his legs. A toothy grin spreads across his face.  
You grab his half-hard dick, lightly stroking it as you swirl your tongue around the tip. His breathing grows ragged- music to your ears. He’s never been loud in bed but damn do you like the sounds he  _ does _ make. You inhale deeply through your nose, watching him grow harder at your touch. Once he’s properly hard, you go further, sinking your mouth down onto his dick. If pressed, the best description you could give of the taste would be “salty”. You quite like it. You don’t say it, but considering the number of times you’ve gone down on him, he knows. You really have met with him too many times to call it a one night stand, haven’t you?

Less thinking. More sucking. You wrap your hand around your own dick, jerking yourself off as you suck Slick off. After what feels like a few minutes, he impatiently taps your cheek with his hand.

You take the hint, pulling off of him. You crawl over to look through the bedside table for lube packets and condoms, quickly finding them. You return to kneel between his legs, quickly preparing yourself before leaning over him. “Ready?”  
“Just do it already.”  
You chuckle at that, but you have no issue doing just as he asks. You carefully line yourself up, sliding into him with a moan. He feels so warm, so tight, so _ good _ . His back arches up with a groan, his hips almost immediately moving against you.

With your mouth free again, you lean down for another sloppy kiss. He tangles his hand into your hair, roughly grabbing it. If it were any other time, it'd most likely be uncomfortable, but right then it just felt good. You take a deep breath, moaning at the smell of him.  
The kiss is awkward. Your noses bump and mash together, you think your teeth clacked against his once or twice, and it's all so messy. It's good all the same.

You lose track of how long you two go. It feels like ages, and at the same time not long enough, before you're both close. You reach down to jerk him off, still kissing him. And then your vision flashes for a minute, heat and ecstasy pooling in your gut as you come. You can't even hear yourself, too focused on that one sensation.

And just as you come back down to earth, he follows. You kind of wish you could save that image- of him, writhing in pleasure, his own cum strewn over his torso. You at least stare, trying to burn the image into your mind until it's over, and you're pulling out and tossing the condom in the trash.

"Shower?" You suggest in an amused tone, looking at what a mess you've made of him. He nods, taking a moment before sitting up and following you to the bathroom.

"You know, it would be much easier if we exchanged numbers instead of just agreeing to meet every other week, and passing any scheduling issues on through a bartender," you suggest as you step into the shower.  
He huffs, visibly thinking it over for a minute. "If you narc, I'll have your head, you know that, Rav?" he threatens.  
You laugh. "Would a number change anything at this point? I know who you are, where you'll be twice a month. Not that I plan on it, Slick."  
He pulls off his eyepatch before joining you, grumbling. "Fine, fine. I'll trade numbers later. No phone calls."  
"Deal," you agree. The two of you fall silent, cleaning up the aftermath of your sex. And deep down, you hope you're not getting too close to him. You really hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Spades Slick fucker rights. I also have some (non-humanstuck) art of these two up here https://twitter.com/AuntieStrider/status/1180928209266720769


End file.
